U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,760 issued to Simmons illustrates a fuel nozzle assembly having a fuel strainer and a secondary fuel metering valve wherein the fuel strainer is stationary on the valve housing and the metering valve is movable in the valve housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,954 to Davies; 3,154,095 to Cleminshaw and 2,954,172 to Grundman illustrate filter and metering valve arrangement similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,760 in terms of having a stationary fuel strainer or filter and a movable valve in a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,949 to W. S. James describes an oil filter assembly while fluid filters of various construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,925; 3,224,583 and 3,224,584 issued to N. O. Rosaen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,272 issued to Jerome R. Bradley et al of common assignee shows a fuel valve assembly in which a stationary tubular fuel filter in a valve housing is washed by fuel flow discharging from an upstream check valve when both primary and secondary fuel are flowing.